


Reflection

by DinRedfire



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Alice is Alfonso, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gender or Sex Swap, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: Alice left Valua, her future is now in her hands and there is much she has to discover about the world and herself. (Based on the story ''The Mirror Lied'' by Caseo, fan sequel, not canon stuff. Rated M for possible NSFW chapter.)





	1. Chapter 1

De Loco returned to a cold and empty lab. She was truly gone. The fifth admiral’s pretense of neutrality was coming apart and felt a knot in his throat. He walked over to the device he had left on his desk. His failed experiment. He was torn. It was both the source of his greatest happiness... and heartbreak. The scientist wished he had discarded the damn thing. Thrown it away for good. But... What would have happened to Alice, then? 

 

She never would have existed, that’s what.

 

How was it possible to hate so much Alfonso and... love so much the person he became.

 

That was just... Her all along. Hidden away behind a ridiculous and ignoble facade.

That facade was now gone for good. Soon, first admiral Alfonso would be declared missing and then... dead.

 

The next few days were going to be rough, that was a certainty.

 

* * *

 

 

Alice  had docked at Sailor’s island  for the time being. For the first time in her life, she felt like she had so many possibilities before her. She had stars in her eyes as she walked around the island, feeling the sun on her skin. 

 

“Hello young lady!”

 

It took a small moment before realizing she was the one being talked to. An old man with a thick white moustache, a Nasrean merchant judging by his clothes.

 

“Hello, mister!”

 

He had assembled a small kiosk, selling what looked like clothes and dresses of all types and colors. She was just tempted to touch them. 

 

“Do come and see! I am sure there is something that will fit someone as lovely as you are!”

 

She let out an embarrassed chuckle as she looked through the merchandise. There was an interesting array of dresses and  she was tempted to try out a few of them. She still wore the casual Valuan pants she left with and she wished to put on something more... feminine? 

 

There was only one issue.

 

“I apologize though, I don’t have money on me at the moment”

 

“That is unfortunate. If you do come to Nasrad one day, be sure to stop by, miss!”

 

“I... I will!” she replied with a bright smile.

 

She had to rely on Belleza and De Loco to leave her old life, she couldn’t bring anything else. Alice was starting over with nothing.

 

“I guess, I’ll find work!”

 

Even that prospect seemed exciting to her right now.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean, you can’t find him?!”

 

Alfonso’s mother was hysterical, she had been yelling and crying for a while. Belleza uncomfortably looked away as Lord Galcian, with his best calming tone, told the lady they were doing everything they could to find her son’s whereabouts.

 

Her  _daughter_ . 

 

Belleza bit her lips. There was a special patrol scheduled in Mid Ocean and their first admiral’s disappearance jeopardized the whole operation. Still, what was done was done. Both her and De Loco were interrogated, being the most likely persons to have seen Alfonso last. She handled herself better than De Loco did. She hoped the short admiral didn’t show himself as suspicious. She understood how he must have been feeling. Even her was on edge. They couldn’t communicate with Alice without risking having letters intercepted. She was probably laying low, living a quiet life.

 

* * *

 

 

“This island is great! I think I’m going to like it here!” exclaimed a red-haired girl.

 

On their left was a tavern, visibly busting with activity.

Captain Dyne finally gave them the okay to get out of the Albatross and see Sailor’s Island for themselves. Vyse and Aika were excited. Most of their travels, beside raiding, involved the grunt work inside the Albatross while the Captain sold off merchandise and the rest of the crew went to drink Loqua. They were not fully adults yet, but they were not children anymore, Dyne decided it was time to grant the two teenagers a bit more freedom.

 

Another sailor passed them by, excitedly rushing to the tavern.

 

“Whoa, what’s the hurry? Is the food here that good?” asked Aika.

 

“You can say that again, girl! But lately this place got even better! You should come and see that songstress. She’s the best addition this tavern had in years!” The sailor grinned before entering the pub, mumbling about trying to ask the songstress for a date.

 

“ A singer, huh? Why don’t we check the place out?” Vyse suggested.

 

They were greeted by a woman with bright red lips.

 

“Welcome to my tavern! I am Polly, if there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask. You’ve arrived at just the right time, there’s a show beginning!”

 

The place was definitely full and the pair of Blue Rogues struggled to find a good place. On a small stage, an elegant woman with blonde hair sang. Her voice and beauty awed the audience. Vyse too found himself impressed.

 

“She’s beautiful...” breathed Aika.

 

“You can say that again. She’s attracting quite the attention...” commented a sailor, a woman with golden hair tied in a ponytail.

 

She drank a sip of her loqua, deciding to gossip in hushed voice with the newcomers.

 

“She’s rejected quite a lot of suitors. I wonder if she thinks they don’t meet her standards or if she’s got a lover somewhere...” the woman mused.

 

As the song ended, the last few seconds of silence were drowned by applause and cheers. The songstress bowed, before trying to make her way to the counter, giving short, quiet answers to the many clients who tried to get her attention.

“Come on folks, let poor Alice get a drink in peace.” Intervened Polly, serving her a cup of Gerdin Loqua.

 

“Don’t hesitate to tell them off if they bother you, dear”

 

The barkeeper patted gently the woman on the shoulders before resuming to serve her costumers.

 

Looking at her more closely, she did look exhausted.

 

“Hey, that was a great performance here” Vyse complimented her with a kind smile.

 

She turned in her direction.

 

“Oh. Thank you! ...Hm? I have never seen you two before.”

 

Most of the clients were regulars, sailors and Valuan soldiers alike, Alice began to notice when new faces were showing.

 

“Yeah, it’s our first time here” replied the blue rogue.

 

“I’m sure you’ll have fun here then! Oh... I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Alice.”

 

“And I’m Vyse, this is Aika!”

 

“Nice to meet you Alice!”

 

“Likewise... Say, are two sailors?”

 

The teenagers smiled.

 

“Something like that, yes. Do you travel a lot?”

 

Alice’s eyes lowered on her cup as she shook her head. After leaving Valua, she stayed on Sailor’s Island. She quickly found a job at Polly’s tavern and the kind woman offered her a place to stay. She had helped out her daughter, Anne, with the dishes and serving. After hearing her singing to herself on a few occasions, they suggested singing for costumers and Polly’s tavern, and Alice’s voice’s popularity skyrocketed.

 

As much as Alice loved her new life, the attention she suddenly gained slowly made her uncomfortable. She had more than enough money saved up and allowed herself a few frivolities, like her new dresses, and her ears were pierced with golden rings.

 

She was beginning to wish for more. She wanted to see the world and seeing the young sailors reminded her of that.

 

“I’m thinking of travelling, yes...  Someday” her voice was hesitant.

 

“Don’t look like that, sweetie.” Polly joined the conversation, giving Alice a motherly smile.

 

She had been a better listener and confident in those last few weeks than her real mother had been in her entire life.

 

“You’re not bound to this tavern you know? You have things you want to accomplish, don’t you? And you’ll always have a place to return to.”

 

“I...I think I’d like to see the world someday”, she muttered.

 

“That’s always been my dream too. I fully intend to chase after that dream. Alice, if you want to do something, don’t be afraid to do it. Make sure you have no regrets!”

 

The young man’s voice encouraged her. She had already taken a huge step, finally becoming who she wanted to be after all these years. She didn’t want to back down out of fear of the unknown.

 

“ I will. Thank you Polly... and Vyse”


	2. Chapter 2

“ Do you have everything you need?”

 

“ Yes. Thank you for everything, Polly”

 

“ Don’t mention it, make sure to come back to tell us of your adventures!”

 

She had said her goodbyes to the kind tavern keeper and her daughter, the latter gave her a tight hug before letting her go. They had grown close these pasts few weeks. It felt like having a younger sister... Although Anne had acted like an older one considering how little Alice knew. First, she wasn’t used much to menial tasks and was quite clumsy. And... discovering the down sides of being a woman had been quite an experience as well. It was hard to explain why she was so surprised, but awkwardness aside, nothing seemed to raise red flags.

 

Alice felt it was the right time to say goodbye to Sailor’s Island. The news of the disappearance of Admiral Alfonso had reached Mid Oceans and Valuan guards showed up more often lately. The truth wasn’t written on her face but seeing them made Alice uneasy nonetheless.

 

As she was at the helm of her ship, she took a deep breath. She could go where she wanted, she reminded herself of that. One place popped in her mind in particular. Ixa’Taka.

 

“ I wonder if this ship could cross South Ocean” She wondered.

 

She wanted to see the so called blessed lands, the nature, the abundance of fruits and vegetables, maybe buy some chocolate there and...

 

“Who am I kidding”

 

She sighed, feeling herself getting flushed, her heart pounding. She knew why she wanted to go there. Alice bit her lower lip, shaking her head.

 

“It hasn’t even been a month...” she sighed.

 

What would he say if he saw her right now? He had wanted her to stay. She was still tripping on that.

 

A collision brought her out of her reverie.

 

“Huh???”

 

Did she get so much into her silly day-dreaming that she hit something? The bridge shook once again, it came from the east...

 

“Oh no!”

 

A ship with a black flag was in view. Air Pirates. Panic rushed to her. She wasn’t a merchant ship or even a military one. Why did they have to pick her as a target?! She had no crew, no gunners to counter their attacks and she saw ropes being thrown, hooking to her ship.

 

“They are going to board! I have to run!”

 

There was a lifeboat on boat. She hated the idea of abandoning the ship De Loco entrusted to her, but her life was on the line here! She ran straight to the lifeboat docks, however it was a predictable move.

 

“Well, well... Look what we got here.”

 

Blocking her way was a tall, bearded man. The way he looked at her made her stomach turn and she slowly stepped back.

 

“What’s a young woman like yourself doing sailing out here alone?”

 

“If it’s money you want, there’s nothing of interest here!”

 

She immediately regretted those words. She should have lied, thrown away her purse, no matter how little the amount represented, she could have used the distraction to run. Alice cursed herself for her inexperience. Having thrown away the only thing she could have used as leverage, nothing prevented those pirates from killing her.

 

“A beautiful woman such as yourself is a treasure in itself, isn’t that right boys?”

 

Or worst. Her face blanched with horror as the men lecherously looked at her, laughing among themselves.

 

No. No. Not this.

 

“G-Get away!” she pleaded in a pathetic voice.

 

She was cornered. Another explosion was heard this time, making the men’s heads turn.

 

“The hell?!”

 

Something hit the ship, hard and Alice lost her balance.

 

“We’re being attacked! Did they just ram the ship?!”

 

“Oh shit... Fall... Back!”

 

Her head hit the wall as she fell, her vision growing black, the voices becoming distant and a tear rolled out of her eyes.

 

* * *

 

“How is she?”

 

“Her breathing’s more regular, Captain. She looks better.”

 

She heard voices around her again. ...High-pitched, feminine voices. Slowly, Alice opened her eyes, finding herself in the pinkest room she’s ever seen. She was in a big, fluffy bed. Part of herself wanted to remain there, but her brain remained on high alert as she remembered what happened. The pirates...

 

She got up, fast. Too fast.

 

“Easy, dear... Take your time getting up”

 

The feminine voice belonged to a pretty brunette woman, all clad in a pink dress. She looked at her with gentle, concerned eyes. Fighting the dizzy spell and tears threatening to well up, Alice spoke up.

 

“W-What happened?”

 

“We found your ship being attacked by Black Pirates. We got to you in time, we made sure those brutes ran for it”

 

Alice’s shoulders shook, breathing a sigh of relief, the tears fell down as the tension left her.

 

The woman approached her with slow steps, gently rubbing her back.

 

“Shhh... Everything is okay, dear. You’re safe”

 

After finally calming down, the woman brought her a bowl of soup and warm tea on a tray, insisting that Alice ate something before getting up.

 

“Thank you, miss... For saving me”

 

“No problem, this is what Blue Rogues are for!”

 

Alice choked on her tea.

 

“O-Oh dear, are you alright?”

 

She went from one encounter with pirates to another. How unlucky can someone be?!

 

“...Y-You... You’re an Air Pirate”

 

The woman slowly blinked with wide eyes.

 

“ Yes. I am Clara, of the Blue Rogues. ...Hmm, I take it you are not used to sailing. You have nothing to fear”

 

Blue Rogues... She had heard the term before. First Admiral Alfonso never cared about these names. Air Pirates were all the same, they all attacked and pillaged. What difference did it make to Valua? However, they had rescued Alice and, for the first time, she wanted to hear out what the air pirate had to say.

 

“B-Blue Rogues?”

 

“Yes. You were attacked by Black Pirates, these are ruthless and will not hesitate on harming innocent people”

 

Alice shuddered, thinking again of that close call.

 

“Blue Rogues on the other end only attack armed vessel. We rescue people in need and try to keep these skies safe to explore”

 

So... That was it.

 

The blond woman lowered her head sheepishly.

“ I’m sorry for misjudging you, miss Clara”

 

“Aw don’t mention it. Why don’t you tell me about yourself? Why is such a pretty girl sailing all by herself? It’s your first time out, isn’t it?”

 

Technically, it wasn’t but now that she thought of it, she had always been sheltered by the Empire. She had relied on her crew for everything. All she ever had to do was sit and give commands. They never gave their enemies the chance to board the ship, the gunners sinking them into the clouds.

 

“Yes... My name is Alice. I... I wanted to see the world. I never imagined... this would have happened”

 

Naively she thought her ship would be able to go anywhere, unnoticed. She was realizing how lucky she was to have Clara show up when she did.

 

“Why don’t you stay with us for a while? I could show you the ropes!”

 

With a smile, Alice nodded.

 

“Yes, I’d like that”

 

“It’s settled then! Welcome to the Primrose!”


	3. Chapter 3

Alice found herself in yet another new environment bustling with activity. The Primrose’s crew was entirely made up of women and young girls. She met the three youngest, Belle, Lily and Nara, three blue rogues in training. Belle was especially clumsy but full of energy and positivism. At sixteen she was already more able as a sailor than Alice was at twenty-eight of age. She would catch up and be a great pirate in no time. ...That still didn’t prevent the girl for nearly crushing her foot underneath a cannon ball though.

 

She learned the basics of working in a sailboat. Being from Valua, Alice was only familiar with ironclads. Working around the sails was definitely new. It was tiring at first but... so much fun. During lunch times she would chat with Clara around a cup of tea. That day, as she was relaxing with the captain, Alice took notice of something.

 

“Who is that man?”

 

There was a picture of a handsome, if a bit rough looking man, on a desk nearby. Now that she thought of it, she felt like she had seen that picture around a lot inside the ship...

 

Clara blushed, looking dreamily away, clasping her hands together.

 

“This is the man I’m in love with. Isn’t he dreamy?!”

 

A small smile formed on Alice’s lips.

 

“Ah. I suppose. I never seen him here before. Is he away on business?”

 

“He is still on the run... Poor thing, he doesn’t realize yet that we are made for each other. I will find him though. It’s fate!”

 

...Oooohhhh... That sounded... exciting. Alice didn’t know if she was supposed to feel sorry for Clara or that man but she decided to leave the subject be. That sure explained why the entire ship looked like a honey moon suite...

 

She looked down at her cup of her tea, feeling herself lost in thoughts.

 

“Hold on a second! I recognize those eyes!”

 

“W-What???”

 

Alice jolted, retreating into her armchair when she noticed Clara suddenly very close to her. She had a pair of sparkly eyes on her, analyzing her as if they could see into her very soul. She wasn’t sure she liked the feeling.

 

“What is it, Clara?”

 

“These are the eyes of a girl in love!” The captain explained, straightening again, joining her hands together.

 

“H-H-huh????”

 

Alice opened and closed her mouth several times. She felt her face heat up and like she needed a very cold shower. From Clara’s perspective, she might have looked like a goldfish.

 

“No use trying to hide it, dear! Tell me all about it! What is he like? How did you meet? Are you chasing him as well??? I want details!” Clara squealed excitedly.

 

“It’s... It’s not like that...” She began.

 

Her heartbeat disagreed with her. He was on her mind ever since she had left Valua, clinging to those memories of these conversations. She regretted being such an insufferable person before. ...She wanted to see him again.

 

“It’s... um... A former colleague.”

 

Alice finally decided that she could humor Clara a little, opting to remain vague to avoid giving incriminating information.

 

“Mmhmm???”

 

“He’s... quite unique. Not the type that turns heads around, you know?”

 

Well, he did... But not in a good way.

 

“But he’s... he’s so cute. And intelligent. And surprisingly sweet when you get to know him. I... never realized this before.”

 

She felt herself flushed and wanted nothing more than bury her head in a pillow and hide. And yet... It felt so good to talk about this with a fellow woman. Fellow woman. Alice smiled brightly again.

It felt so liberating. So right. She felt like she was finally living her life to the fullest. She felt so embarrassed and open, but no judgment fell on her. No mockery. Clara listened to her and emitted some delighted squeals.

 

“Awww... That’s so sweet! But what are you doing here?! You must miss him!”

 

Alice’s smile slowly faded.

 

“I... I do. I want to see the world. And I... I think I love being a blue rogue too. I just wonder if he’ll accept me”

 

Clara reassuringly put her hand on her shoulder.

 

“Follow your heart, Alice. I swear, this man will accept you! I get this feeling that you will reach that happy ending. You just have to grab it and make it yours! Just like Gilder and me, you’ll see! Kyaaa! This is so romantic!!!”

 

Alice quietly laughed.

 

“Clara... Thank you so much.”

 

* * *

 

 

They stopped at Nasrad to resupply, Clara and Alice took the time to go shopping in the bazaar. Alice clung close to her friends, feeling overwhelmed by this many people. Everywhere people were calling out to her.

 

“Fruits! Fresh and delicious food! Have a taste before the monkey eats it all!”

 

“How about some turquoise earrings? Will really fit with your beautiful eyes, my lady!”

 

“Make your man fall head over heels for you! I got the outfit that you need!”

 

“Oooh?” Clara stopped in front into a clothing kiosk.

 

“C-Clara...”

 

Just looking at these clothes made Alice blush. That... Didn’t cover much, didn’t it? Was it a lingerie boutique? She wasn’t sure she was ready to do that kind of shopping yet.

 

“Clara... if you’ll excuse me, I’ll leave the Bazaar. I need some air.”

 

“Oh. Okay! Let’s meet up later on the Primrose?”

 

She looked busy in her own fantasies. Better leave her be for a while. Alice nodded and retreated from the crowd.

 

Phew... Nasrad was the total opposite of Valua. It was warm, sunny, and full of life. It felt better than the gloominess of her own country but still, she wasn’t completely used to it and it became exhausting. She needed to take a walk. She walked close to the fountains, it felt cooler near the water.

 

She spotted out of the corner of her eyes a couple kissing. She wasn’t used to see public displays of affection. Etiquette demanded subtlety and restraints. At least, as Alfonso, that was the excuse she used to avoid having the younger feistier women clinging at him. Now... she felt envious, seeing those lovers out in the open, so happy, without a care in the world.

 

... She needed to go elsewhere.

 

Alice got out on the outskirts of town, near the docks. She could return to the Primrose and wait for Clara there.

 

She froze in her steps, noticing something familiar.

 

Blinking, she walked closer to a man. Everything about him screamed shady but what attracted her attention was the engine at his side. She knew she saw it somewhere before.

 

“Hey miss, see something you like?”

 

Then, she remembered.

 

“That’s the Tormenta Engine... For travelling through South Ocean”, she muttered.

 

“Huh? That thing?... Oh, I, I mean, yes! That’s it. You got some knowledge, lady!”

 

“How did you get it?”, her eyes narrowed.

 

The man came up with a phony excuse, saying an acquaintance of his sold it to him. She knew the answer. Black Market. They must have stolen it... De Loco would be mad seeing it there.

 

Trying not to clench her fists, Alice asked.

 

“...How much for it?”

 

* * *

 

 

Clara returned to the Primrose, her arms full of shopping bags. Without Alice restraining her, she listened to her impulses.

 

“What have you bought here, Alice?”

 

“This... This is a special engine.”

 

“Oh?”

 

It had to have been some kind of a sign. Alice couldn’t stop herself, bowing her head she asked.

 

“I... I have to go. Through South Ocean”


	4. Chapter 4

She was going back to her ship. Some of Clara’s crew-mates were making sure it followed close to the Primrose and was ready for Alice. She had just dropped the news to her friend. She was leaving. She had to go through South Ocean. Clara sniffled into her hands.

 

“Awww... Alice dear...”

 

Alice felt a pang of guilt, looking at her friend like this. She didn’t want to feel like she was abandoning her. Not after she had saved her life and cared for her all this time. Was she being ungrateful? Or selfish? All of preconceptions ended up being wrong after all as Clara warped her arms around her.

 

“I am so happy for you!!! Aaaaah!”

 

The blond woman awkwardly returned the hug.

 

“C-Clara?”

 

“You don’t have to say anything, Alice. You’re going to him, aren’t you?!”

 

Clara really had a sixth sense for these kinds of thing didn’t she? They helped outfitting her ship with the Tormenta engine the next day.

 

“There... Are you sure this will work?”

 

The Blue Rogue looked doubtful, but that was because she didn’t know De Loco. Alice knew this was going to work. She nodded with confidence, her eyes sparkling.

 

“It will. I know it!” she said with a bright smile.

 

He had to be in Ixa’Taka by now, his duty had him stationed there. Now wasn’t the time to start doubting herself. Besides, Clara’s optimism was starting to rub off on her. She had to admit, she was going to miss her. Ever since leaving her country, she had met so many wonderful people. She never thought there was this many good people in this world. Living in Valua made her jaded and was led to believe a lot of lies. They were wrong. She knew that now. She wanted to tell De Loco about all of it.

 

* * *

 

According to Valuan’s cartographers, if she followed South Ocean, she would reach the Ixa’Takan continent. It was far more practical and quicker to go through North Ocean of course, but considering where she was, it was the only realistic plan of action. Considering the strong winds, it meant no normal ships could pass through. She didn’t have to fear pirate attacks at least. The voyage would be slow, but worth it. Clara made sure to leave her with plenty of supplies for the long trip.

 

“I’ll miss you so much! You have to promise me to invite me to your wedding!!!”

 

...Okay Clara, that was going a bit too fast there. A bright red Alice said goodbye to her pink clad friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Three lunar cycles had passed, De Loco’s office remained silent. No one to disturb his work. No more interrupted calculations. The progress on the Moon Stone cannon’s schematic was going smoothly. He ended up settling for that name. Simple. Specific. She seemed to think the name was good too. ...He let out another sigh again, resting his back against his chair. Looking at the clock on the wall, he realized it was still midday. He wondered if his clock was broken, but it was still ticking, showing that time was indeed moving. He felt like time itself was frozen in his office. Perhaps it was because he hadn’t seen the sun in days. He remained stubbornly in his office, staring at papers and his handwriting all day.

 

Even to him, the lines were starting to look like blur. He was fighting against the signs of fatigue. He had work to do. A knock was heard against the door, making him raise his head expectantly before he became disillusioned again.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Come in...”

 

His Vice-Captain entered the office, babbling an apology.

 

“I am delivering news from Valua, sir... It seems, the search for Admiral Alfonso have been stopped.”

 

“...I see... He must be dead”, said flatly the fifth admiral.

 

The Vice-Captain coughed nervously, most likely he didn’t dare say it himself. No body had ever been found, but there was no signs of him since the past cycles. The only person who still believed him to be alive was his mother, sick with worry.

 

“Is that all?”

 

“Y-Yes, Lord De Loco. I apologize for disturbing you”

 

As soon as he had arrived, his subordinate left him alone. Staring at the artificial light of the ceiling, De Loco felt even more tired all of a sudden, a weight forming in his stomach.

 

That was good news. That meant the armada had stopped looking. Alice was free to exist as herself. That was good news... He clenched his teeth, holding his glass dome. If he hadn’t been wearing it, he might have clawed at his scalp out of frustration.

 

Mocking voices in his mind whispered to him.

 

_What if she’s dead?_

 

She was okay. She was living a quiet life, somewhere...

 

_With another man, maybe?_

 

She was free to do what she wanted. It was her life.

 

_Yes, her life. And you have no place in it._

 

...

 

_You set her free. Your invention is responsible for this. Now, she doesn’t need you? Useless machines are thrown away. Useless people..._

 

“...Are discarded...” muttered De Loco.

 

He felt like screaming.

 

* * *

 

 

Even with the Tormenta, the ship was moving fast as a snail. She didn’t blame the ship or the engine of course, but everywhere she looked were cyclones, she moved skillfully to avoid them but was starting to wonder if the ship was moving at all. Seeing the same landscape day after day was making her feel hopeless. When Alice had to sleep she made sure to drop anchor on one of the small islands she encountered. She didn’t doubt the winds would have pushed her all the way back to Nasr if she didn’t.

 

Clara had been more than generous with her but supplies weren’t infinite.

 

“Come on Ixa’Taka... Show up...” she muttered.

 

And these annoying leaves were starting to accumulate on the bridge’s windows. Just great--- Wait a minute.

 

She blinked.

 

Green leaves flowing in the wind were starting to gather and her heartbeat quickened. In the sky, illuminating the land was the green moon.

 

“I’m here...”

 

She breathed, her heartbeat quickening.

 

“I arrived in Ixa’Taka”

 

She wanted to squeal like Clara, mimicking her cute, girly “kyaaaaa!” but she forced herself to show some self-restraint. Old habit of hers. It was too soon to chant victory. She still had to find him.

 

He mentioned working in mines... She kept her eyes open for anything that looked like a Valuan settlement. Alice felt nervous. More than she ever felt back at the Primrose. She was going to see him again. She had longed for that moment. Alice now wondered what to say, or what to do. Should she wear something in particular? Ugh, it wasn’t a date! But that didn’t stop her from feeling giddy like a school girl.

 

Then she spotted it. There was no mistaking it, only one ship in the armada looked like this. The fifth admiral’s flagship, the Chameleon.


	5. Chapter 5

Another knock came on his door, temporarily dispelling his delusions. He needed the distraction but his voice came out more curt than intended.

 

“What?!”

 

“Um... Lord De Loco, you have a visitor. Should... Should I send them away?”

 

His vice-captain’s voice, muffled behind the steel door sounded nervous. Probably because of the admiral’s tone. He furrowed his brows, at the moment he wanted to say yes, unsure he wanted a “visitor” but curiosity won him over.

 

He got up from his office’s chair and throttled to answer the door. When he did, his heart skipped a beat. He remained frozen, his eyes widening behind his thick goggles.

 

“Hello De Loco” said Alice, with a shy wave of her hand.

 

The Vice-Captain looked back and forth between the admiral and the young woman with confusion, standing awkwardly to the side.

 

“Vice-Captain, you may leave us.”

 

“Um... Y-Yes sir.”

 

The aide obeyed with a hesitating voice. It was rare to see ships, aside from the armada, coming all the way here. If the admiral knew her, he supposed he could lay his questions to rest. It wasn’t any of his business.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alice. Please come in”

 

His voice was monotone, almost like a robot, making her worry but she stepped inside nonetheless. She wanted nothing more than see him, she had imagined herself jumping in his arms, and now... Alice was scared.

 

What was she afraid of? Showing how she felt? It seemed so easy for those two lovebirds in Nasrad, for Clara. She let out her feelings in the open, feeling no shame for them. It was normal. It was part of being a woman in love. Why? Why did she lock those feelings inside?!

 

De Loco kept a distance from her, his back turned toward her, gesturing for her to have a seat across his desk. She meekly obeyed. A heavy silence permeated the room. It wasn’t how she wanted things to go... It didn’t feel right.

 

“I... never expected to see you again” he muttered quietly.

 

Did he even want to see her again? Time had passed. He might have changed his mind. This was a mistake! She... She didn’t go all this way for nothing.

 

De Loco had been avoiding her gaze, unsure of what to say to Alice, despite thinking of her so much lately. Maybe it was why. He had let his toxic thoughts run free again. He raised his eyes and noticed she was shaking.

 

“Alice?”

 

She let out a sob, lowering her head, her hands balling into fists.

 

“I... I wanted to see you...”

 

He gulped, feeling very awkward as she was crying. He remained in his chair, paralyzed as his hurried thoughts told him to not stand around doing nothing. He had to say something! Anything... What do you even say to someone crying? He wasn’t the person to go to for comfort. Not at all. But he couldn’t stand seeing her cry. Eventually, he gave up. Maybe there is nothing to say after all.

 

Moving slowly toward her, he extended his arms... And she fell against his chest.

 

“I wanted to see you too, Alice.”

 

He finally said, slowly tightening his grip. He didn’t want to let her go again. Through clenched teeth, the truth got out.

 

“I didn’t want you to go. I missed you. I missed you, Alice”

 

They remained that way for a while before De Loco reluctantly let her go. Alice awkwardly sniffled, looking away. Her turquoise eyes were all puffed up from crying and she looked fragile like any wrong words could break her.

 

“Do you want a cup of hot chocolate?”

 

“...I’d like that”

 

De Loco returned to her with two cups and after giving hers, he sat in a chair next to her. Alice savored the warmth in her hands and the scent of the liquid. She missed hot chocolate. Part of her wondered if De Loco knew of her tastes or if it was just a lucky guess. Nonetheless she was grateful and contently took a sip.

 

Putting aside his own cup on the table, the admiral glanced at the woman. He thought he could see a small smile on her face.

 

“Are you feeling better?”

 

“Ah yes, thank you”

 

She looked down at her cup, she didn’t look like she wanted to cry again thankfully, De Loco seriously didn’t know how to handle it. Another silence had settled between them, the only sound heard in the office was the ticking of the clock.

 

Time seemed to move forward again. Was she going to leave again soon? How long would she stay? De Loco clenched the armrest of his chair as he thought of what to say. Suddenly, a realization hit him.

 

“Did you... cross South Ocean?” he asked, raising a brow.

 

A smile appeared again.

 

“You know, it’s really a shame the Tormenta Engine is in storage... It works perfectly”

 

“H-huh???”

 

How did she get her hands on it? Well, he had a theory, there was a pirate raid on one of his shipment boat so it wasn’t so far-fetched that the engine ended up out of Valua but that raised another question.

 

“You came all this way here... To see me?”

 

Alice put her cup on the table before looking straight at him.

 

“I really wanted to see you again. I meant what I said before.”

 

What she said before?... Oh. It was coming back to him. Their last conversation in his office. ...He felt his throat getting dry.

 

He moved his hands toward the latches of his glass helmet, taking it off and setting it carefully aside next to him. The hot chocolate cooled down a little, allowing him to drink without burning himself. He wasn’t that much a fan of sweets but he needed something to drink.

 

Alice felt her breath getting stuck in her throat as she watched De Loco drink from his cup. It was the first time she saw him taking off that glass dome of his. She couldn’t stop herself from staring as ideas came in her head.

 

_What was she thinking?!_

 

She needed to be rational.

 

_Wait. Why?_

 

She paused her train of thoughts.

 

_Why indeed._

 

She had been set on following her heart since she left Valua.

 

_To hell with it all._

 

As De Loco put aside his cup, she had gotten up and kissed his cheek. The skin felt smooth against her lips. ...And the face the admiral made made it even more worth it.

 

The engineer’s heart was pounding in his chest as his brain went on full red alert. It was just a kiss. On the cheek nonetheless. No one ever got this close to him. For good reasons of course, but even without his breathing apparatus, none would have approached him. He was surprised to see Alice’s face so close to his.

 

For the first time, he decided to just turn off his thoughts as he moved forward.

 

Alice blinked, taken aback by the scientist’s initiative. His own lips pressed against hers in a chaste kiss. She felt a shiver run through her body. It was far from unpleasant. She used whatever past experience she had with kisses to respond. It finally felt right. She felt free.


	6. An intimate moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter! Avoid it if it makes you uncomfortable!

The kiss was short, delicate and shy but Alice still had the feeling of it all lingering on her lips. For the first time she understood how the past girls in her life felt. She wanted nothing more than kiss him back, leave the office and go somewhere else. Alice’s face flushed as she thought that… she wanted more. The prospect of getting intimate with someone used to make her so uncomfortable but now, as her true self, she wanted this to happen.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

De Loco was looking at her with a slightly worried expression

 

She tried to steady her shaky breath.

 

“Y-Yes, I’m just feeling… rather tired from the trip”

 

That was a very, very poor excuse. Alice suddenly felt sorry for these girls. How do you express your needs in a ‘’subtle’’ and ‘’graceful’’ way? He seemed to catch on, at least.

 

“Oh, of course. Follow me.”

 

She slowly got up and went after the admiral. Her heart was frenetically beating in her chest and she felt weak in the knees. She was also scared, and nervous. She wanted this but it was just so… so new. Alice suddenly wished she had more girl talks with Clara. ...Then again, she would have been way too embarrassed to ask anything. After a walk that felt like an eternity, De Loco showed her the living quarters.

 

“You can use this room. If you need anything, mine is over there.”

 

_What._

 

Alice’s shoulders sank. He didn’t catch on. Okay, De Loco may be a genius but he was no mind-reader. She couldn’t blame him.

 

“Oh… I… Thank you”

 

This was so awkward. Maybe she just needed to take a cold shower and just forget it all.

 

“I’ll let you rest. ...Goodnight”

And he left… Alice slowly raised her hand, waving goodbye. It looked and felt as mechanical as De Loco’s little robot he had once showed her.

 

She closed the door behind her, kicking her shoes off before nearly throwing herself on the bed. Alice felt like screaming into the pillow. Maybe she was going too fast. They had only just kissed once. ...A realization dawned on her. Did she even know how to do it? In theory, yes, anyone with a little imagination and basic anatomy knowledge knew. Still, she had a new body that still felt foreign to her. Her head started to fill with thoughts. Maybe… She had to find out on her own.

 

With trembling hands she unlaced the front of her blouse before casting it aside. She peered down at her chest before hesitantly running her hand on it, tracing the smooth curves, circling at the rosy nipples with the tips of her fingers. It didn’t feel unpleasant but she wondered what she was supposed to feel. Maybe if he was the one touching her, it’d be different… Her hand went down to her stomach then to the line of her skirt before moving under the fabrics.

 

Her fingers found and caressed the delicate skin. Closing her eyes, she abandoned herself in the explorations, searching for the parts of her that felt pleasure, and stroking at the most sensitives parts.

 

Her breathing grew short and raspy. She felt spasms in her legs as she discovered herself more and more. She varied in movements and speed, marveling at the feeling.

 

“Moons...”, she breathed.

 

She should have tried this sooner. She had seen her naked body plenty of time for showering and getting dressed but part of herself was scared to go further. She started to feel the last psychological barrier between her and her body crumble. It was hers. Her feelings, her sensations, it was real. It was right. A moan escaped her lips.

 

* * *

 

 

He splashed his face with cold water, feeling the need to cool down. Grabbing the towel, he buried his face in it. It didn’t make him feel that much better. There was this nagging feeling at the back of his mind that something was off. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened between him and Alice. He. Had. Kissed. Her. As embarrassing as it was for him to admit it, it was his very first kiss. His initiative surprised him and he started doubting himself. Did he do the right thing? She had returned it and didn’t complain afterward, that was a good sign but there was still this heavy silence between them. Something unspoken. Something off.

 

He was still very much awkward with other human beings. Machines were in a sense, much less complex. Easier to deal with and understand. He could figure out with them what was wrong by checking himself. ...Maybe that’s what he needed to do. Just… Talk with her and see if she needed anything.

 

He got out of his room, taking a deep breath. He had left his breathing apparatus in his office, now that he thought of it. It acted as an air purifier but in the living quarters of the Moon Stone Mountain he made sure that no chemicals were released. It was safe to breathe in. He just needed to take it easy.

 

Trying to ignore his feeling of nervousness, he knocked on the door.

 

“...Alice?”

 

No answers. Maybe she fell asleep already, the trip did take it’s toll on her.

 

“Mmm...Mhmmm!”

 

Or maybe she just didn’t heard him, or was that an okay to come in?

 

The door was left unlocked too…

 

“Alice, I was wondering if you---”

 

His voice’s trailed off as his mind registered what happened.

 

“I’m so sorry!” He stammered as he was about to close the door.

 

He needed to forget this. Purge his memory--

 

“W-Wait!”

 

“H-huh?...”

 

He had his back turned toward her, pausing in the door way. Moons, he felt like his chest was going to explode.

 

Alice sat up, her face flushed. Before she could control herself, she stopped the man from leaving.

 

“P-Please… Stay...”

 

De Loco was frozen stiff as his brain tried to process what was happening. She was… busy and she wanted him… there? He shuddered as he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him and her soft chest pressing against his back.

 

He slowly closed the door. And locked it.

 

He tried to speak but he found it incredibly difficult to formulate intelligible sentences at the moment.

 

“I’m… I was just… Experimenting something” she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

 

She was so close he could feel her breath behind his ear.

 

“An… experiment...” he echoed.

 

Moons, his throat felt dry.

 

“Will you help me?”

 

She didn’t know if it was the best way to word it but the words came out anyway. She closed her eyes, loosely clinging to the shorter man. One of the advantages of her transformation was that she was shorter than her male version. She stood only six inches over the admiral, that definitely helped.

 

“I um… O-okay”

 

* * *

 

She had guided him toward the bed before sitting before him. He still avoided looking directly at her. The opaque lenses of his goggle prevented her from seeing his fleeting eyes, thankfully. He sat down next to her, waiting patiently for her to speak her mind. She didn’t but Alice’s actions spoke louder. Her soft hand gently grabbed his, guiding it to her chest. The skin of her breast felt smooth against the palm of his hand. He forced himself to look at her. He had seen a female body before of course. In anatomy books. Having the real thing and touching one, especially someone as beautiful as her was… so different.

“I don’t really know what to do…”, he admitted sheepishly.

 

“Me neither… It’s all new to me too”

 

“Huh?!”

 

That caused a surprised reaction.

 

“So you never...”

 

She shook her head slowly.

 

“I’m sorry”

 

“No, don’t be”

 

He took in a deep breath. Was it just him or was it hot in there? His hand circled the delicate skin, exploring each inch of it with the palm, then his fingers. His movements were gentle and deliberate and he looked so focused, it was endearing.

 

_Scientist trying to understand female body at work._

 

His thumb circled at the most sensitive part of her breast, causing her to tremble. It felt...pleasant. He repeated the movement, testing her reactions, watching carefully, finding himself wanting to experiment some more. He scooted closer to her, his tongue slowly tracing over the skin.

 

“Mmmh!”

 

Her breath was rapid and it encouraged him to keep going, the tip of her breast hardening under his mouth. With shaking hands, Alice slowly got rid of her long skirt, fully exposing herself. She felt both vulnerable and safe. It was a strange feeling. She guided her lover’s hand to the parts she had explored earlier, wanting him to discover it as well. He clumsily ran his fingers over the skin, following the trail until he felt her warmth. Gulping, he stroked his fingers on the humid surface. First with hesitant, uncertain moves. The more he discovered about her, the more he felt he found out where her weakness was.

 

Alice’s eyes were half-open, lost in her bliss. Her legs had parted as she let the man touch her shyest areas. It felt amazing. She found herself moaning more often, encouraging his movements to be faster, stronger.

She quivered under him, exhilarating before slowly opening her eyes. She moved closer to him, closing the gap with a kiss as she began to touch him, wanting to discover him as well. He was very cooperative, thankfully, she couldn’t venture a guess at how to take off his admiral uniform.

 

Her hand wandered over his chest, skinny and delicate. Alice found herself liking his petite stature, it made her want to just wrap him in a tight hug. As she kept moving her palm downward, she met a hardness in the pants’ fabrics.

 

Blushing madly, De Loco looked away again. This time however, it wouldn’t do.

 

Her other hand cupped his face, gently turning him toward her.

 

“Now that I think of it, I never saw what your eyes looked like.” she murmured, slowly taking them off.

 

He reflectively squinted his eyes as her face became much blurrier. She gazed lovingly at his almond shaped eyes. They were beautiful, a deep red color unlike anything she had seen before. And his thick eyelashes bringing them out nearly made her jealous.

 

She smiled before putting them back on his face, it wouldn’t do for him to not be able to see.

 

She circled along the bulge in his pants before starting to lower them. With uneasiness, he helped her in discarding the clothing. She gently ran her hand along the length, feeling the skin warm and hardening as she continued her movements. His own breathing grew deeper. Alice felt a satisfactory smile form on her lips as she was figuring out how to please him. Her motion grew more rapid but after a moment he stopped her, looking out of breath.

 

_Oh._

 

She adapted by slowing down, thinking of her next course of action. She wanted him more than ever. Extending her arms toward De Loco, she brought him closer to her, their bodies meeting and touching. At this point, he pretty much figured the rest but he remained nervous nonetheless.

 

Alice smiled gently at him. Her reassuring smiles seemed to have improved since the last time since he managed to take the initiative.

 

Closing her eyes, she let out a moan, in an alien mix of pleasure and pain. He had broken through her, uniting their body for the first time. She wanted to take it all in. Her eyes were welling up. She tightened her grip around him, trying to get used of this new foreign feeling as he started moving, his hips rocking against hers. She felt like a fire had been lit in her lower part, an intense feeling unlike anything she had felt before. De Loco’s movements felt clumsy at time but he remained focused, listening to her as guidance.

 

It was difficult to find a suitable rhythm but eventually her body seemed to respond on it’s own, running on instinct. Her mind was a blank. She was just lost in this moment, her own voice seemed separate from her body. She could hear her lover’s voice joining hers. Their dance was close to it’s end, their bodies close to perfect bliss. She reached hers at the moment of his climax.

 

She felt more alive than ever.


	7. Epilogue

Morning came too soon in Ixa’Taka, Alice woke up still entangled in her sleeping lover’s arms. She wanted to fall back asleep, enjoy this moment for as long as she could. She wanted to forget the rest of the world existed. Reality was so cruel. Alice found out that De Loco was a light sleeper. Despite her best effort to remain still, he slowly raised his head from her chest. It was kind of funny to see his usually tidy bowl cut hair so messy.

 

“Good morning...” he muttered, with a small smile.

 

He rolled to the side, his body still slightly aching. He… wasn’t used to physical exercises, to put it mildly.

 

They remained side by side, staring at the ceiling, their faces red and their eyes full of light. Silence permeated the room. There was so much Alice wanted to say. So much she wanted to do. Tears were threatening to leave her eyes.

 

“You will leave again” A flat remark said in a subtly broken voice.

 

“I have no place here… In Valua’s Empire anymore. You are an admiral, you can’t leave your duty.”

 

That was the harsh reality of being two worlds apart. Even him knew it, no matter how torn he felt. After being cleaned up and making sure they were presentable, the pair left the Moon Stone mines to go to the outskirts where Alice’s ship was docked. It looked like it was goodbye. He had to wear his glass dome this time and beside, if he kissed her goodbye it would have aroused questionings.

 

Before she left, he called her again.

 

“Alice! We will see each other again, right?”

 

“We will. I know it”

 

* * *

 

 

The trip back to the Nasr territory felt even longer than it was the first time. She wiped her tears off her face, feeling lonelier than she ever did. Alice felt lost again, wondering where to go from there. She could try to find Clara again but decided against it for the moment. She was busy chasing after her own man and frankly, Alice didn’t feel like telling her about what happened. Clara would be disappointed. This was a story with no happy ending. They were both from different world. She couldn’t go back to his. She couldn’t ask him to leave.

Alice looked at the sky, sighing to herself. Well, there was one place she could go back to now that she thought about it…

 

The young woman found herself back at Sailor’s Island. After encountering Black Pirates and Blue Rogues, crossing twice South Ocean, she definitely needed to settle on hard ground and she missed the kind tavern keeper.

 

“Alice! Come in and sit down! Dear, you look so pale”

 

“Do I?”

 

“Sounds like you got back from a tiring journey. Have a seat!”

 

The tavern-keeper made sure no guests swarmed over their songstress. She was there as a costumer needing to unwind in front of a good meal. Alice made sure to tell Polly about her adventures and her travel to Ixa’Taka, carefully leaving out the part about De Loco.

 

“You’re welcome to stay here again, honey. My tavern is your tavern” Polly said with her big, motherly smile.

 

However her expression fell as she looked at Alice with concerns.

 

“Seriously though, you look really under the weather, do you need to lie down?”

 

Alice did her best to smile but she had to admit that she wasn’t in the greatest shape since the past few days. She even started getting sea-sick on her way. Her trip from Ixa’Taka nearly took her two full lunar cycles, considerably longer than the first voyage. She blamed her fatigue for it.

 

“I think I need some fresh air, I’ll be right back”

 

She left the tavern on unsteady legs, taking deep breath. Maybe a light stroll and a drink from the town’s water fountain would do some good?

 

“Miss?...”

 

Whoa… The world started to sway and the voices seemed to grow distant around here.

 

“Miss!”

 

She woke up facing a wooden ceiling, blinking a few times in confusion. She felt the room sway slightly, the familiar feeling of being on a ship. ...A ship?

 

Alice got up, trying to be slow about it, remembering when she had woken in the Primrose.

 

“Where am I?”

 

A man entered the room, wearing a white coat over a casual blue shirt.

 

“Ah you’re awake! Don’t worry, you are still near Sailor’s Island. I’m a free doctor, I just happened to be nearby when you fainted”

 

“Oh. Um… Thank you for helping me, sir” she nodded slowly.

 

He gave her a small smile.

 

“Don’t mention it. Um...”

 

He rubbed at the side of his head, searching for his words.

 

“Are you aware of what’s happening to you?”

 

Alice furrowed her brow in confusion, slowly tilting her head to the side.

 

“I take it as a no…”

 

...Good thing, Alice was still on her bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Again, she found herself crossing South Ocean. She was getting sick of the place and even her ship seemed to protest. The trip was painfully slow. Too slow. She avoided sleep, choosing to keep pushing forward as much as it could despite her exhaustion, only dropping anchor when she was pushing past her own limits. No matter how exhausted she was, sleep was difficult to find. Her heart felt like it would throw itself from her chest. The engine was becoming loud. Apparently even for the Tormenta engine, three trips through South Ocean in such a short amount of time  wasn’t such a good idea.

 

“Come on... Don’t let me down”, she breathed as sleep finally took over her.

Through some sort of divine intervention, Alice finally reached her destination. She was still gripping the wheel, her knuckles white as she remained hunched over it. She wasn’t out of the woods yet.

 

On unsteady feet, she climbed the pathway toward the entrance of the mines. This time, a soldier spotted her.

 

“Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here?”

 

She was tired, her usually pretty face was pale and dark circles adorned the bottom of her eyes. Alice had no patience for this.

 

“Out of my way, I need to meet up with admiral De Loco”

 

The man was about to retort something when, thankfully, another person intervened. According to his armor, he must have been De Loco’s vice-captain.

 

“Wait! I recognize this woman. I’ll lead you to him miss”

 

She breathed a sigh of relief as he allowed her in, sticking close by. She looked like she could fall down at a moment’s notice.

 

Lifting his head from his desk as the door opened, De Loco’s eyes widened when he saw Alice arriving. He hadn’t expected her so soon.

 

“Leave us” he simply said to his aide before grabbing a seat for the woman.

 

She dropped herself on the chair, closing her eyes for a moment, hoping the room would stop spinning.

 

“I...I never thought I’d see you so soon” he admitted, despite being happy to see her back.

 

He furrowed his brow, noticing how exhausted she looked. Mmm, and the numerous trips through South Ocean were probably bad for the Tormenta engine, he’d have to give it a thorough inspection later to make sure she’d be able to make the trip back---

 

“I’m pregnant”

 

And all previous thoughts flew right out of the window.

“W-W-Wha...”

 

He needed to sit down badly. He hadn’t even considered it was possible.  He never imagined himself as a father either. De Loco didn’t want to say it out loud, but he was terrified. All the implications, his duties, what his entire life had been for… There was much weighting on the balance here. Either of his options involved him running away from something or someone. 

 

_ What are we going to do? _

 

He tried to gather his spinning thoughts as Alice’s voice, quiet and frail, spoke.

 

“What am I going to do?...”

 

The question itself was hurting him.

 

“There’s only one thing to do”

 

* * *

 

 

The great admiral of the imperial armada was doing his damn best to fight back against a new headache. This is the last thing he needed right now. Here it was though, the news of another defected admiral. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he pondered what to do with this. His plans were coming apart…

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

“More sure than I’ve ever been.”

 

The news was well… He definitely felt like his whole world was changing, but the same could be said for Alice, in more ways than one.  She was twice as much of a fugitive now that she was with him. The ship wandered the skies near the Dark rift, avoiding populated areas for a while as the world around them grew more and more chaotic. 

 

Still, he had made his decision. His hand slowly wandered on the slight curve of his lover’s stomach.

 

“I think… I needed to reassess what really mattered to me” De Loco finally said with a smile, quoting a certain fourth admiral.


End file.
